The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to power management techniques in electronic devices having media players.
Some electronic devices such as computing systems may utilize one or more processor core(s) and one or more graphics processor core(s), which may be integrated on a single integrated circuit (IC) or may be on separate ICs coupled by a communication bus. Techniques to coordinate operations of processor core(s) and graphics processor core(s) may find utility.